five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/THE RISE OF NO-NO Pt. 1
THE RISE OF NO-NO PART 1 This is a story that takes place inbetween THE ENDING OF NO-NO and THE RISE AGAINST NO-NO. It might be a good idea to look at THE ENDING OF NO-NO before reading this, and you should definitely read the prologue first. The band of four set off on their journey. They were to meet at a special location, not too far away from here. However, as they traveled, strange occurrences began to appear. Tubbybots left and right were running out of sight when they saw them, as if out of fear. The Dongers did not know why. The tubbybots had nothing to fear of them, as the four fought for the good of their world, and would not hurt anyone without reason. They arrived at a bustling conversation between the many others who fought alongside them against the scarlet demon. Decimated, Can’t Wake Up, Lenny, Shrek, and Kappa were among the beings in the room that spoke. “QUIET, QUIET! WHAT IS IT THAT HAS CAUSED US TO CALL THIS MEETING?” Donger shouted over the clamour. The room suddenly went silent at the sound of his voice. Only one of them spoke. “the tubybots r actin suspicos. we do not kno y this is. everon we ask ether dosnt kno anythin, or… runs away.” Decimated explained in a quiet manner. “Oh, they definitely don’t know anything.” Kappa remarked sarcastically, as usual. “Hmm… I say we should investigate this further. I have a feeling something bad is about, and is making tubbybots join it, making them scared to reveal it to us.” Boober suggested. “IT DOESN’T EXPLAIN HOW SOME TUBBYBOTS JUST DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT.” Pooper retorted. “WELL, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW?” Dicker questioned loudly. “I’D LISTEN TO BOOBER.” Can’t Wake Up answered. “YEAH, ME TOO.” Donger added. Lenny stood up all of a sudden, and thought, “what if the red shits are cuming back” Gasps and a few shrieks echoed through the room at this horrifying idea. The world went into chaos when they first took over. None of them would ever wish for something like that to happen again. “But didn’t we destroy them before? There’s no way they would be able to come back.” Boober explained. They pondered at this fact. Nothing that they knew of had the power to bring them back, save for Can’t Wake Up’s true form, who could do anything imaginable. But of course he would never do such an abhorrent thing such as that. Silence filled the room for a long time. “u kno wat? im gona go forcfulee interogat som m80s.” Decimated decided. “if they dont talk, im forcin them to.” As Decimated walked out of the room, a few others stood up and went with him. Donger and his crew, as well as Can’t Wake Up, were the only ones left. “I GUESS… WE SHOULD DO THE SAME.” Donger spoke in a reluctant tone. “But what if they really don’t know anything?” Boober replied. “WELL TOO BAD FOR THEM.” Dicker answered as he left the room. Pooper stood up without a word and went after him. “WELL, I’M GOING TO GO NOW. SEE YA.” Donger bid his farewell to Boober, and left just as the others did. “Ugh. I guess I’m the only one who isn’t going to torture information out of possibly innocent people. I guess I’ll ask around, but I am not going to hurt anybody.” Boober thought to herself. She left the room, as there was no more to be done or said there. ________________________________________________________________________________________ “spek mothrfokr” Decimated shouted as he stretched Dipsy’s limbs apart. “NO OWOWOWOWOW PLEASE NO STOOOOOP I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING” Dipsy cried out in agony. Decimated and Kappa were forcefully interrogating Dipsy in his room in the Tubbyland restaurant that he lived in. “Oh, we definitely believe you.” Kappa retorted sarcastically. “PLEAAAAASE! STOP!” Dipsy shouted. “we wont stop til u tak bich” Decimated said in a menacing tone. “just tel us wat u kno.” “AGHHHHHHHHHHHH I WILL NEVER TALK!!!! HE WILL HURT ME IF I DO!!” Dipsy screamed at the top of his lungs. “ugh fin. at leest we kno this gui knos somthin at lest. put him in the cell.” Decimated commanded, as Lenny came to take Dipsy away. “U want me” Laa-Laa said in monotone. “wait she wont kno anythin” Decimated realised. He threw Laa-Laa out. “HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE WE INTERROGATED SO FAR?” Donger asked. “wel, we got the witherd v1s, the betas, the 2.0s, and th prototyps. just th fixd ones and th othr mems left. only got dipsy as a suspekt so far” Decimated answered. “OK. LET’S GO THROUGH THE LAST FEW THEN.” Dicker said. Hours later… Donger and his crew were back at their home, laying around with nothing to do. The others were likely doing the same. However, Boober was not home. She was not seen since Donger left the meeting location. They wondered where she was, but couldn’t be bothered to look for her. The day was turning into night, however, and it was worrying that she would have left without telling either of them. They would start searching for her in the morning if she did not come back by then. Meanwhile, Boober was spying on Dipsy. She heard what the interrogations gave out as results, but she did not listen to the agony that ensued during them. Dipsy was anxious, especially after what he had said out loud. He was supposed to be in his cell, but he was out, somehow. She watched carefully, hidden in bushes and up in trees. She wanted to see what he was up to. Dipsy was not able to notice her, as he went to his special area, leading Boober through. Dipsy was performing a strange ritual, akin to the one No-Nos used to do to summon their god. Boober watched with horror as red light filled the room, air blowing fiercely out of the demonic design on the floor. Soon, the only light that was visible was the red light, as bit by bit, red transparent chunks rose out of the floor, shining. The pieces kept rising. They did not stop. Wind was blowing intensely. Soon, black chunks started appearing, and the chunks began to form together. Boober was terrified at what formed before her. A No-No. The No-No was transparent, however. He spoke. “ARE YOU PREPARED?” the No-No asked. “YES. I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY INFINITE SUPPLY OF FARTS.” Dipsy replied. “GOOD. YOU WILL BE NEEDED AT THIS NEXT MEETING. IT WILL HAPPEN…” the No-No trailed off. “WHAT IS IT?” Dipsy questioned. “WE CANNOT SPEAK NOW. THERE IS SOMEONE WATCHING US.” the No-No answered. “WHERE IS HE?” Dipsy asked eagerly. “FAR AWAY NOW.” the No-No replied. “BE MORE CAREFUL BEFORE YOU SUMMON ME AGAIN. MAKE SURE NOBODY CAN EVER GET IN HERE AGAIN. FIND A NEW LOCATION.” “YES. I WILL DO AS YOU ASK.” Dipsy answered, as he closed up the summoning room, cleaned up everything, and left. At this point, Boober was already rushing back. She had to tell them this urgent info. There was no time to lose. She arrived. It was midnight. She slammed open the door and ran in. “GUYS! I need to tell you something right now! It’s very important!” She shouted out. “UGH… IT’S 1 IN THE MORNING… WHAT IS IT…. WAIT BOOBER?” Dicker groggily murmured. “You won’t believe this. Come here.” Boober said quickly. “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, JUST SPEAK IN A WAY WE CAN UNDERSTAND. YOU’RE SPEAKING TOO FAST.” Donger answered as he stumbled down to meet her. The three were standing around her, eagerly awaiting her news. “Ok. Here it goes. No-No is back.” Gasps and a few screams were heard as this terrifying info was revealed. “B-B-BUT HOW?? NOT EVEN SUMMONING THEM CAN BRING THEM BACK!” Pooper stuttered. “I don’t know how... I don’t know why… But they’re back, and we have to do something about it.” TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2. Category:Blog posts